


Bailey Throws A Party

by kamarycherry



Series: Sigma Delta [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Black Character(s), College, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, F/F, Grinding, Lesbian Character of Color, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamarycherry/pseuds/kamarycherry
Summary: The Sigma Eta’s have been invited to one of the co-ed parties their sisters throw throughout the year.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Sigma Delta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196087
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Bailey put the finishing touches on her makeup before heading downstairs. The kittens were fixing up the different couches and chairs to be as comfortable as possible for their brothers to come visit.

It was time for the annual Mardi Gras party at the Sigma Delta house. 

“Where do you want the food to go?” a clueless kitten asked.

“In the dining room, we don’t want any of the lube or anyone touching it. And make sure you have the hand washing station labeled. Last year someone drank some hand soap, thinking it was vodka,” Bailey gave instructions easily as this was her fourth time being present at this party.

It was only her second time running it though. She hid her nerves by fiddling with her red box braids. It matched her simple lacy lingerie. 

“Bailey, the boys are here!” Karina, who was honestly her favorite, called out from the doorway. 

“Let the festivities begin!” Bailey gave a shout and got happy cheers in response. 

The music was blasting and the stage was set. Tonight was going to be awesome. There was only one goal in mind here.

Bailey toured the room but didn’t plan on partaking much. She liked ladies and didn’t hide it. This was for the girls who were more fluid with themselves.

Like her little Karina. 

Karina was shorter than the rest but had become a power house at the sorority. It was only her first year being a part of the group but she soared. 

As Karina caught her watching she gave Bailey a wink. The president couldn’t help but smile back at the cute display. 

Karina turned her attention back to her male partner as she began to stroke his chest. He was on the average side but looking down anyone could see why Karina was flirting with him.  
The Sigma Delta parties always had a fun challenge to them. Today’s was no different. 

Each brother and sister had one goal for tonight. Get as many people as possible, girls and guys included, to come in their underwear. 

Their brother fraternity had come strutting in their best underwear, unsure of what the challenge would be tonight but excited nonetheless. Once they did learn it, they got right down to business.

Karina began to pull her partner, Alex, toward a chair setup in the front of the living room. All eyes were on her as she sat on his lap.

Cheers went up as the crowd noticed.

Karina had decided to wear a soft lilac set. Bailey had seen it frequently when she visited her room, which was becoming a habit of hers. It complimented her brown skin. 

“I like the purple,” Alex said as he reached for her breasts. The rules were simple, as long as you made them orgasm first while they wore their underwear, you win. Bras could be removed if wanted.

Karina gave a happy sigh as Alex began to massage her breasts. It was a lacy bralette so she could feel all the sensations. He began to flick her nipples as she grinded against his member. 

She had picked him because honestly his dick looked big and she wanted to press against it. 

“Pinch them harder,” Karina panted. 

“You sure about that? Don’t you wanna win?” He gave a sharp pull to her nipple and she gave an audible gasp.

“Win? I don’t care about the prize, I just wanna orgasm,” Karina pulled his head close to her chest and he got the message.

He began to suck on each breast roughly through her bra. 

“Fuck, Karina, what are you doing?!” Bailey’s voice was so loud it carried over the music and the loud crowd watching. 

“Trying to come,” Karina moaned out. She rolled her head to the side to give Bailey a lazy smile.

Bailey clenched her fist as she felt her pussy jump at the smile. Karina gave a giggle that turned to a groan as she noticed her superiors reaction. She ground down harder against Alex as she felt her climax come to the surface.

“Yes, just like that Alex,” Karina moaned out. She let her orgasm wash over her as her body shook.

He moved away from her stiffly as another sister accosted him. Karina walked on shaky legs to the couch before trying to find her next victim.

The next two people on the chairs were actually Sigma Eta brothers. They were a well known couple among the Sigma’s so it was no surprise they would do this, even if just for fun.

Tommy slid easily onto Jordan’s lap. He was the smaller of the two black men but no less dominating.

They were kissing as their hips wined together. The group began to cheer as they got rougher with each other. 

Tommy gripped his boyfriends dreadlocks and pulled back his head.

“You’re going to come before me, do you understand?” Tommy knew Jordan liked being bossed around and was going to use this to his advantage. He never won the sex challenged but he wanted desperatelt to win tonight. 

“Aw, honey, I wanted to win though,” Jordan started to plead as he grabbed Tommy’s hips harder. 

“No and that’s an order!” Tommy tugged harder on Jordan’s hair. He couldn’t help the satisfied smile that grew on his face from the pain. His hips stuttered up into Tommy’s cock.

“Fuck, babe, I love that,” Jordan pulled his partner closer. They were chest to chest going at a fast rhythm.

“Come on Jordan, come for me,” Thomas gave one final harsh tug on his hair and that was all it took. Jordan shook as he filled his underwear. The pair began to kiss lovingly until they were getting jeers to do it again.

They laughed and moved on to one of the private rooms instead.

“It looks like Sigma Eta is winning!” Shouted Derek, the president of his fraternity. Him and Bailey had a fun rivalry which was the main cause of having challenges in the first place.

“Not on my fucking watch, Karina!” Bailey turned to find the girl waiting expectantly. “No more fun stuff. Go pick a boy, I’ll get one of the girls.”

Karina rolled her eyes but did as she was told. She liked seeing Bailey competitive. 

The two sat in the chairs with someone they each had grabbed. Karina had chosen to go topless for her guy. She knew dudes loved tits, even if hers were on the smaller side.

“Don’t lose Karina, or else no private time with me or in the dungeon this week,” Bailey gave a warning. Karina pouted but focused on the task at hand.

She put her fingers in her partner's curly hair and dove in for a kiss. They were sucking each other's tongues as Karina let herself get lost in the feeling of him. She kept playing with his hair as she noticed he liked it. 

She felt him grow in his boxers but also felt herself grow wet. She needed to get him more turned on faster. 

Karina moved her mouth to his neck to begin sucking harsh hickeys into his skin. This seemed to be the key as he flushed. 

“W-wait, that’s cheating,” He couldn’t help but groan. 

“Shh, you like it,” Karina just flat out bit him this time. His eyes rolled as his hip ticked up. 

“Fuck,” was all he managed before Karina moved to the other side of his neck. She became harsher and harsher as they moved together. 

“Bailey, oh fuck yes,” the sister Bailey had chosen was seated in the chair but Bailey was on her knees. She was sucking on the other woman through her white panties. Her whole underwear was soaked. “I’m gonna come!” 

The seated woman seemed to let out another stream of wetness as her underwear became see through. She lay in the chair in a daze as a result. 

Her sisters came over to pick her up and bring her to a resting room. 

The sight was enough to send the Sigma Eta boy over the edge as he shook underneath Karina. 

Bailey gave a powerful strut through the living room as the timer for the festivities ran out. 

Sigma Delta had won, naturally.


	2. After Party - Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bailey tries to teach Karina a lesson about her behavior from the party.

“You’re always playing like that, we almost lost because of you,” Bailey gave Karina a spank. Karina lay on her stomach with her hands cuffed above her head.

It was a bare bottom and bare hand punishment today it seemed. 

She was soaking wet. 

“Is having an orgasm all you think of?” Another slap sounded through the room with a stifled groan. Karina gave the bed a slight hump, which rewarded her another spanking. “Count!”

Karina counted out loud until she was somewhere in the twenties. The spanking just egged her lust onward as Bailey laid down the law. 

“Okay, you’ve been a good girl with your punishment. Roll over,” Bailey was naked now and slightly sweaty. 

It didn’t stop her from gleaming in the lowlights with her beautiful dark skin. Karina loved watching her move. 

“Arms above your head,” Karina obeyed immediately and was rewarded when Bailey sat right on top of her. 

“You’re such a good girl to me Karina,” Bailey purred the words as she ground against Karina’s pussy. 

“Thank you Bailey,” Karina moaned out as she finally got the touch she wanted. 

“It’s Ma’am or Madam,” Bailey let her steely tone show as she gave her lover a stern look.

“Yes Ma’am,” Karina let out automatically. 

“Good girl, your pussy is just wet for me right?” Bailey smiled as she continued her slow grind.

“Yes Ma’am,” was the breathless response.

“This is my pussy for the rest of the week, no one else gets to play with you kitten, understood?” 

“Yes Madam,” Karina started thrusting upwards to get the release she so wanted.

“Are you trying to fuck me? Not today. Lay still. You will come when I’m done first,” Bailey demanded and Karina lay still for her. 

Bailey positioned herself so that her clit lined up directly with Karina’s thigh, but she wasn’t touching Karina in return.

“Kitten, you’re so good to me. Letting me come on you,” Bailey moaned out as she rubbed harder and faster.

“Anything for you Madam, come on me. Come on my leg,” Karina lifted her thigh slightly to press harder against Bailey. It worked easily as Bailey began to shake against her. 

Bailey recovered quickly and then rolled Karina over. She slid under the younger girl and pulled her cuffed wrists down so Karina was giving her a back hug. 

She lifted Karina’s leg so that it lay over Bailey and her pussy lined up with Bailey’s ass.

“Here’s your reward, I know how much you love me ass,” Bailey explained. Karina quickly pressed against her.

“Thank you Madam, fuck I love it, shit you feel wonderful,” Karina groaned as she rotated herself over and over against Bailey. 

“Who does this pussy belong to now?” Bailey said easily.

“You, only you Madam. I’m all yours,” Karina groaned out as her climax finally caught her.

“Good girl,” Bailey whispered with a content smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on characters from my book, Welcome To Sigma Delta by Kamary Cherry.
> 
> You can check it out from my author site kamarycherry.com


End file.
